The Other Half
by xolildianaxo
Summary: The twin's life turns upside down.Oneshot R&R please!


**Yay this is my first oneshot so enjoy!**

Beep!Beep!Zack Martin slammed his hand onto the alarm clock and sat up. He stretched alittle and then looked at Cody, his twin brother and now the very popular brother at school. When they were younger ZAck used to be popular not Cody. But now Cody got all the girls, not Zack, now Zack gets picked on, not Cody, now Zack wears the sweatervests, not Cody well not really the sweatervests but you get the point. Zack sighed sadly as he walked over to the bathroom to get ready for school. He hated school. That's probably where he was the uncoolest person there but not to one person. Tessa O'Donnell. She been with Zack through thick and thin. She always been his girlfirend and always will. Of course MAddie was still at the hotel but now it seemed like the whole hotel was ignoring him including his own mother. Zack was brushing his teeth when Cody walked into the bathroom and just pushed Zack away from the sink.

"Hey what was that for?I almost choked on my toothbrush"!Zack said.

"Exactly"Cody said. Zack scowled silently cause if Cody heard him scowl he would get him in trouble like he always does. Everyone thought Cody was the goody-goody who never gets in trouble and Zack was the troublemaker or at least the 'bad twin'. Zack finished up, got dressed for school and went to the kitchen where their mom Carey was sitting down drinking coffee.

"Moring Zack"Carey said as Zack got a poptart.

"Hey"Zack said glumly as he sat down.

------

**Later at School**

Zack was walking into the hallways, alone as usual. Cody was probably somwhere flirting with girls. Zack was being pushed around by students who were making their way through class, who didn't even notice Zack was there. Zack was knocked over by someone was bigger than him. Zack groaned when someone walked up to him. Zack looked and saw that it was Tessa. Tessa held out a hand. Zack smiled and took it. Tessa pulled him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made other people around them muttering things, but not happy things. Just then Karah was walked up to them.

"Yo guys"KArah said.

"Hey"Tessa and Zack said. Karah was Tessa twin sister.The three walked the class together where they all had biology.

**After School at the Tipton.**

Zack was doing his homework on the kitchen table. Carey was in the bathroom. Suddnely Cody walked in and slammed all his schoolbooks on top of Zack's homework.

"What was that for"?Zack asked.

"I need you to do my homework tonight..I have to get ready for my date with Casandra...something you'll never experience"Cody smirked.

"Maybe you're forgeting that I have a girlfriend..her name is Tessa"Zack said.

"Oh yeah...that girl"Cody said.

"That girl"!Zack said angrily as he got out of his seat and walked over to Cody.

"Yes that girl"Cody smirked and grabbed Zack's arm that revealed all the scars Zack gave himself with a knife every night.

"I never knew"Cody said concerned.

'Well now you do"Zack said.

"Yeah"Cody said evily and threw Zack across the room. Zack's nose was bleeding and so was his forehead. Tessa and Karah walked in just as Cody was punching Zack was in the face. The girls gasped and pulled them apart.

"You alittle bitch"Karah scowled as she pulled Cody up. Karah and Cody used to date when they were younger but they broke up because Cody was become a jerk. Tessa took Zack over to her suite where they lived with their father,who worked at the hotel to get him cleaned up leaving KArah and Cody alone besides Carey.

"Now listen here Cody..ever since you started the 9th grade you have been nothing but an asshole"Karah said angrily. Cody justed glared at Karah.

"Now you might not see it now..but oneday Zack will be gone and it will be your fault because you tortured him through his highschool years and you'll regret it"Karah said.

"Yeah right"Cody muttered. Karah walked up to him and slapped him across the face, hard. Cody just stared at Karah in shock. Karah marched out the door without saying another word. _Why did she slapped me?_Cody thought. Maybe he had become a jerk. Cody shrugged the thought off and walked over to the kitchen and took out a knife.

**That night**

Zack had stayed at Karah and Tessa's suite after the fight and had come back for dinner. Zack slipped his roomkey into the reader and opened the door. Carey andCody were sitting down on the couch watching television. When Cody noticed Zack he just smirked.

"Zackary James Martin!Where have been"?Carey exclaimed.

"I was at Tessa's suite"Zack said.

"Well in that case..How dare you cut your brother"!Carey yelled walking towards him.

"Whoa!Cut!I didn't cut Cody"!Zack protested.

"Then explain this"Carey said and held out Cody's arm that revealed a scar. _I didn't cut him!1He cut himself just to get me in trouble!Like he always does"!_Zack thought angrily.

"I didn't cut him..you could even ask Scarlet or Roxanne..they were there"!Zack yelled.

"Don't you ever use that tone of voice with me young man..you're grounded for a month"!Carey snapped. Zack sighed angrily and looked over at Cody who was watching their mother yell at Zack with a victory look. He walked into his room and slammed the door. _I shouldn't be grounded...!_Zack thought. He decided that he would just shrug it off. Awhile later ZAck was layung on his bed, half sleeping, half awake. He suddenly heard talking outside so he decided to check it out. He opened the door and saw Tessa and Karah talking with Cody and Carey.

"What!Zack DID not cut Cody"Tessa said.

"Then how did he get that scar on his arm"?Carey asked.

"We don't know..he probably did that to himself to get his brother in trouble like he always does"!Karah said.

"My little Cody would never do that..would you"?Carey said looking at Cody and ruffling his hair.

"No mommy...I would never do that"Cody said in a childish tone and giving Carey the puppy-dog pout.

"That's IT!I've had enough of you!You little suck-up"!Karah yelled charging up to Cody as Tessa held her back. ZAck watched them from the doorway.

"Cody I've also had enough...you've been Zack in trouble for the last couple of months because of you and Zack has to suffer Your punishment which you shoulda had"!Tessa said. Cody looked at them with his arms crossed.

"Girls..I think you two should go now..I'll tell Zack that you stopped by"Carey said opening the door.

"No you won't"!Zack said. Everyone was shocked to hear ZAck's voice.

"Oh Zack...we didn't know you were listening"Tessa said.

"Well now you do..I'm going for a walk"Zack muttered and walked out the door. When Zack was out of earshot Cody said"I'll go follow him".

--------

Cody followed Zack all the way into an alley before Zack noticed he was being followed by him. Zack stopped in the middle of the alley and said"What are you doing here?Shoudln't you sucking- up to someone"? That got Cody angry, that's when he nitcied that ther a handgun on the ground next to him. Thinking it had no bullets in it, he picked it up and pointed it a Zack. Zack turned around to face him just as Cody pulled the trigger. **_HUGE_ **mistake! Zack felled backwards just blood started coming out of his chest. Cody gasped. He had just killed his brother.

-------

**A few days later**

Everyone at schooll heard about Zack's death and who killed him, by accident. As Cody walked through the hallways everyone who past him were giving disgusted looks. Everyone thought Cody killed Zack on purpose. When Cody saw Tessa walking in the hallway with her eyes all red and puffy from crying Cody remembered what Karah said to him a couple days ago a out regretting what he did to Zack. Right now Cody was starting to regret about all the mean things he had done to Zack. He walked up to Tessa but when she saw him she started crying and ran away. He sighed and then saw Karah at her locker. He walked up to her.

"Hey"Cody said. Karah spun around and gave Cody a disgusted look like everyone else was giving him.

"Look I didn't mean to kill my own brother"Cody said.

"If you didn't do all those mean things to Zack maybe someone would have believed you"Karah said closing her locker and walked away. Cody watched Karah walked down the hall. She was right..maybe if he didn't do all those things Zack would have still been living and enjoying life. But it was Cody who gave Zack a hell of a life. Cody isn't popular he was just pretending to be so he would get some friends but Zack just acted like himself and that's why he ws so popular. Cody stood ther as tears came running down his cheeks. He didn't bother wiping them away. For the first time in months, he wished he had a brother. _Cody!Cody!Mr.Martin wake up!_

Cody eyes opened. He was in homeroom with his head down on his desk. He sat up and saw Mrs. Wells his homeroom was standing right in front of him.

"Mr. Martin, I would appreciate if you didn't drool in my desks"Mrs.Wells said and walked away. Cody heard a familar snicker from someone behind him. He spun around and saw Zack laughing quietly.

"Zack!You're alive''!Cody said.

"Yeah dude...I've been for the past 15 years"Zack said. Cody couldn't believe this!_ It was all just a dream!_Cody thought. He turned over to Karah who was sitting next to him.

"Karah, are you still my girlfriend"?Cody said.

"No"Karah said. Cody justed looked at her and then Karah broke into a huge grin.

"Sike!Of course I am"Karah laughed and gave him a kiss. Cody smiled and turned around and listen to Mr.Wells finishing her speech.

**Review!And tell what you think!**


End file.
